Un Malfoy
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Somos una familia poco común, nos queremos y apoyamos entre nosotros, pero a veces existen cosas en las que no podremos, porque las situaciones no pueden cambiar de un día para otro.


**Disclaimer: Ya sabe nada mío todo de los que tienen derechos…**

**Si ódienme siglos, literalmente, sin actualizar, en mi defensa, no tengo tiempo de pulir el capi, siempre que lo vuelvo a leer comienzo de cero, no se algo anda mal, igual tengo mucha tarea, espero actualizar en abril. **

**En fin este One se me ocurrió mientras veía HP 7.1 me di cuenta de algo, al final les digo que… en fin ahora a leer…**

* * *

><p>Hoy te encontraron, y tan pronto llamaron a Draco mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Por qué Bella lo quiere?, ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera mi hijo sabe que se, él no es obvio, necesito saber que pasa a<p>

—Draco, te necesitamos en la sala. —murmuro desde la puerta de su cuarto, se lo que hace, se que estará asustado, y sé que lo ocultara, es un Malfoy lo educamos bien, lo educamos para que supiera ocultar todo de todos, hasta de nosotros, sus padres. Pero lo conozco, se perfectamente como reaccionara cuando sepa porque lo quiere Bella.

— ¿Qué quieren ahora? —dice en ese tono frio que aprendió de ambos.

—Creemos que tenemos a Potter, esta con otras dos personas, creemos que son sus inseparables, necesitamos que nos digas si son o no.

—No creo que sea tan… —comienza, pero pronto se da cuenta que lo está diciendo en voz alta, pretendo no escuchar lo que dice y continua. —De acuerdo, entre más pronto termine esto mejor.

Sé que él desea que no sean, se que quiere regresar a su cuarto a escribir, ¿Qué escribe?, no lo sé, ninguno de los dos lo sabe, solo sabemos que pasa día y noche, noche y día escribiendo. No espero que no los enseñe, nunca nos dirá como se siente, solo que existen momentos en los que en verdad desearía saber cómo Draco soporta tanto…

* * *

><p>—No estoy seguro. —murmura. — ¿Qué tiene en la cara? —claro que sabe quién es, hasta yo sé quién es, y sabe quién es ella, y no quiere que la lastimen.<p>

Bella pide la varita de la chica y mira que el ultimo hechizo fue uno deformador, apunto esta de decirle algo cuando algo mas llama su atención, se trata de una espada que al parecer debió de haber estado en su caja, nunca la había visto y solo sé que los ojos de mi hijo se llenaron de temor, conoce demasiado bien a su tía, sabe que algo malo le va a hacer.

—Llévenselos. — grita histéricamente.

—Dime de donde sacaste esto. —dice en un tono que hasta a mi me da miedo.

—No lo sé. —murmura entrecortadamente.

— ¡Dímelo asquerosa sangre sucia!, ¿Dime de donde sacaste esta espada? —no existe respuesta de su parte, tiene demasiado miedo, al igual que mi hijo, teme por ella y yo también. —Maldita ladrona ahora vas a aprender…

No termina de hablar porque unos gritos llenan la habitación. Miro a mi hijo, con los ojos llenos de miedo, llenos de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por salvarla. La miro a ella, una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras continua gritando, quiero detenerla, quiero que deje de escribir en su brazo, pero no puedo detenerla, no sin que sospeche.

Sus gritos finalmente se detienen y ahora, ahora solo solloza, mirar de nuevo a Draco es darme cuenta lo mucho que la quiere, lo mucho que la ama. ¿Desde cuándo?, no lo sé y poco me importa, sus ojos miran a su tía, son unos ojos llenos de odio, odio por lo que escribió en su brazo "Sangre Sucia".

Draco odia la palabra, la odia desde hace tiempo, siempre que se ve forzado a decirla se atora por unos segundos, y nosotros sabemos que la odia porque Granger es una impura, y él odia que le digan así, odia que Bellatrix diga "La sangre sucia amiga de Potter", porque para él ella podría ser sangre pura, ella es demasiado inteligente, ella hasta podría ser más poderosa que Voldemort y Potter. Y por eso ahora mira a su tía con odio, porque la marco con palabras que ahora todos verán…

* * *

><p>—Llámalo ya. —esta gritando histéricamente Bellatrix, y nuevamente miro a mi hijo, lleno de miedo, miedo por ella, no quiere que nada le ocurra, desea que se salve y yo también, pero no quiero que sospeche y lentamente me descubro el brazo, vuelve a gritarme y yo pido que algo los salve, poco me importa Potter o Weasley, lo que me importa es ella, porque sé que no soportaría ver a mi hijo a los ojos si algo malo le pasa por mi culpa.<p>

* * *

><p>Escaparon y mi hijo se tranquiliza un poco, su cara se ve más relajada y sus ojos ya no miran con tanto odio.<p>

—Draco, vete a acostar, en 30 minutos mando a un elfo con tu cena.

—Gracias madre.

Camina con seguridad hasta la salida, se que tan pronto cierre la puerta correrá a su cuarto a lanzar cosas que alguien arreglara de inmediato, se que tan pronto todo esté en orden volverá a escribir no se qué cosas.

—Lucius, necesitamos hablar con Draco, esto no puede seguir así. —dice mi esposa.

— ¿También te diste cuenta?

—Sí y temo que mi hermana o peor aun el Lord se entere.

—Crees que ella este a salvo.

—Si, es muy inteligente, tal cual Draco siempre lo dijo, sabes creo que nosotros le llevaremos la cena, no puedo soportar un día más viéndolo en la miseria. —Asiento con la cabeza, yo tampoco soporto ver a mi hijo así.

* * *

><p>Un Malfoy es un Malfoy y si tenemos un estatus que mantener y si quizás si nos importe demasiado si son puros o no, pero sobre todo eso somos una familia, una familia que quizás se oculte cosas entre los miembros, pero al final familia. Si, Draco nunca se casara con Granger y él lo sabe, es algo que no podemos cambiar, pero sabemos que si a ella muere él comenzara a morir lentamente también.<p>

—Lucius —comienza Narcisa mientras caminamos hasta su cuarto. —ella también siente algo.

— ¿perdón?

—Que la chica Granger miro a Draco suplicándole, ella lo miro con dolor, pero no culpándolo, se que suena raro pero es como si ella lo mirara pidiéndole que no hiciera nada, que dejara pasar las cosas, como explicándole que ella es fuerte y que nada malo le pasaría. Ella lo quiere también.

Ella lo quería… ella lo quería…. No puedo procesar la información que me dijo, no puedo, no es que sea imposible que se enamoren dos opuestos, pero si se comunicaron con tan solo la mirada eso significa que fueron algo, quizás no salieron y….

—Lo que escribe. —digo de repente.

—Eso que tiene de importante.

—Ellos se han estado comunicando, después de todo ella es la más inteligente de su generación y nuestro Draco es demasiado astuto.

—No, eso sería demasiado peligroso.

—Si, pero ambos son inteligentes…

* * *

><p>—Draco. —murmura a Draco.<p>

Se lo que pasa por su cabeza, se que él no quiere irse, sé que no quiere dejarla y menos porque sabe que sigue, sabe que nos iremos, sabe que la próxima vez que la vea probablemente sea cuando ambos tengan hijos.

Hermione lo mira y él evita su mirada, camina lentamente y en su mirada veo índice de lagrimas, el nunca lloraría enfrente de todos, no es como lo educamos, pero le duele, le duele demasiado dejarla y sé que a ella le duele dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>—Dejaste el cuaderno. —le dice en un murmuro Narcisa mientras caminamos hacia lo que queda del puente.<p>

—Si.

—Le dijiste a ella.

—Si. —contesta automáticamente.

— ¿Se amaban verdad? —pregunto mientras tomo la mano de mi esposa.

—Más de lo que deberíamos, pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible, ambos sabíamos que era algo incorrecto y por eso duele dejarla con ese pobretón, duele porque sé que él la cuidara mejor de lo que a mí me gustaría.

Y con estas últimas palabras desaparecemos, lejos de todo ese drama, a un lugar donde Draco tendrá tiempo para pensar y esconder sus sentimientos en un cajón.

Somos Malfoy y somos una familia poco común, nos queremos y apoyamos entre nosotros, pero a veces existen cosas en las que no podremos apoyarnos, porque las situaciones no pueden cambiar de un día para otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Si papi Malfoy contó todo, ¿se lo esperaban?, jajja. En fin yo me inspire cuando veía la película, bueno mas bien escuchaba porque ando de espaldas a la TV, que Bella le pedía rápido y él tardaba siglos y pensé, que tal si oculta algo, que tal si sabe algo, y BINGO! Aquí esta, bueno me gustaría saber que piensan…<strong>

**También Draco se ve muy mal durante toda la escena de Bella torturando y bueno todos sabemos de la mirada cuando dicen el nombre de Draco…. Jaja en fin espero que les guste.**

**O si este es mi fic # 30 i_i no puedo creerlo…..**


End file.
